Caught
by doveofpeace9910
Summary: Emma somehow magicked herself a penis and when she goes to Regina for help, she get's caught making a mess. How will Regina respond? G!P
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is straight up porn. Part 2 coming next week!**

Ever since magic came back into Storybrooke, it was as if the entire city was buzzing. One person in particular was for that matter. As soon as Emma learned she had magic, she visited the library and began practicing. She was absolutely terrible at it. Even when Regina began helping her, she was still having issues with it.

After the bridge collapsing underneath her, she barged into her parent's home that afternoon, completely irritated. Silently blessing whomever that they decided to take Henry to a movie. _How could Regina do that to me?!_ She thought. She walked up to her room and fell onto her bed. She began thinking of why Regina did that… _how can I possibly feel that intensely?_ The deeper into her thoughts she got, all she started thinking about was how Regina looked when she thought Emma fell to her death. How terrified she was that she thought she had died. And then she started thinking about her lips…her mouth…her eyes, her body. She was ever so quickly becoming turned on…more so than she should have. Then she started wondering what it would be like to have sex with that feisty woman. She started imagining what it would be like to be inside of her, using her fingers as she thrust with her hips, giving her more pressure.

Emma shortly found her fingers making their way to her needy core. She was wet, _really_ wet. She began pumping in and out of herself, wishing it was Regina. It didn't take her long before she reached her orgasm, calling out her name, over and over again. As soon as she reached her peak, feeling somewhat better, she took a quick shower and decided to take a nap.

Later that afternoon, she woke in pain. Why the hell am I sore? She thought groggily. Emma rolled over onto her stomach and her eyes popped open. She threw the covers off of her and found a new member of her anatomy. _I HAVE A FUCKING DICK?! WHY?_! Her new member was solid and halfway hanging out of her white panties. What the fuck am I supposed to do now?! She jumped up, not used to the new appendage. It was hard and uncomfortable. Immediately she started pacing her room, noticing the time, almost thirty minutes passed midnight. She was freaking out. There was only one person who could help her with this…the only person she wasn't afraid to talk to about her new problem. Regina. Emma shot her a text to let her know she was on her way over. She had to remove her panties because they were too uncomfortable and threw on a pair of grey sweatpants and a green hoodie and tip toed out of the room. Before she left, she noticed Henry and David were passed out on the sofa and the TV was on Tom and Jerry. She smiled softly at the sight before sneaking out of the house.

Emma used the key Regina had given her to enter the home. The light in the living room was on and noticed Regina was passed out on her couch, chuckling at how Henry and Regina slept the same. On their back with one hand on their stomach, and the other off the side. However, she had noticed how the brunette's black skirt was hiked up and her silk white button up blouse was unbuttoned just to her cleavage. Emma noticed all the paperwork on the coffee table and figured she was working, per usual. Nevertheless, Emma felt her new member twitch at the site. She needed release, and her arousal was overpowering, more than anything she had ever felt before. Emma stood at the corner of the sofa and slowly pulled her out her thick member. Immediately she felt relief. She began to jerk off to Regina Mills. It felt so wrong, so dirty, but she couldn't help it. Her breath became ragged as she stared at the rise and fall of Regina's breath, her chest tight against her blouse. She imagined what it would be like to suck on her nipples. Would they be small? Dark? Light? She thought about how she would look with her perfect mouth around her cock. That was it, that was working for her. That feisty, smart alec woman on her knees staring up at her, taking all of her cock in. This was it. It was happening. Her ejaculation came at an rapid rate, spewing onto the brunette's leg. Emma bit back her moan as her orgasm roared through her. She felt so embarrassed that she had just went through to what she did.

Emma ran into the kitchen as she pulled up her sweatpants, her heartrate out of control. She grabbed a paper towel so clean the mess she had made. When she began cleaning her essence, the brunette moved, making Emma stiffen. Regina was readjusting her position before she winced at the light. The blonde quickly ran to the kitchen and hid so she wouldn't be seen, but still could see Regina as she threw away her evidence.

Regina sat up, stretching, groaning in annoyance at the sunset glowing through the foyer. _What am I doing down here?_ The brunette glanced at the paperwork and sighed. _Of course. Now I remember. Damn sheriff not doing her-why is my leg sticky?_ Regina stood to her feet, running a hand over her calf. With a baffled look on her face, she shook her head before heading up the stairs, turning off the lights. Emma sighed in relief. When she watched the sway of her hips, how her skirt clung tightly to her, until she couldn't see her anymore. Emma became instantly aroused. _Are you serious?!_ _Why do I still even have this? Shouldn't it have gone away?_

The blonde felt stuck. She needed to talk to Regina immediately since her little…well, decent sized problem, was still there. She didn't know anything about these types of spells, but she figured relieving herself would make it go away. When her phone vibrated in her jacket, it shook her from her thoughts. It was a text from Regina.

 _Regina-It is rather late Miss. Swan and I am about to go to bed because of your lack of work. Whatever it is that requires such urgency can wait until tomorrow._

Emma smirked to herself. Fine, I can wait. Emma stood as she tiptoed quietly to the living room, laying on the couch where Regina had just been. Regardless, as soon as her head lay down, she passed out once more.

Later that night around eight or so, Regina couldn't fathom what could have been on her leg. It was so sticky and wet. She had to shower immediately before her nap. Before rolling out of bed, she saw a text from her son.

 _Henry-Mom, grandpa is taking me fishing tomorrow so I'm gonna stay the night! Will be gone all day! TTYL! I love you!_

She smiled at the message before heading downstairs. Her movements froze as she saw a sleeping blonde on her sofa. When she walked over to the blonde, she noticed something was different. Her eyes raked her body before noticing a tent in her pants. Regina's eyebrows knitted in confusion before she spoke. "Miss. Swan, what are you doing in my home at this hour?" Emma practically jumped out of her skin. "Pray tell what was so important that you needed to break into my home in the middle of the night and sleep on my couch?" She had a clue, but she needed to hear the clumsy blonde say it. And she had a feeling it was the reason she was the cause of her leg.

"Umm, so I have a problem." Emma retorted, standing uncomfortably. Emma's eyes scanned Regina in a matching navy cami and short shorts. Fuck, her legs are so smooth. I've never seen her in shorts before. She felt her cock twitch in arousal, which didn't go unnoticed by the brunette. "It couldn't wait."

"Well, on with it." She stated firmly. However, Emma turned one hundred shades of red. Regina smirked. "Something the matter, dear?"

Emma shifted on each foot before saying as fast as she could, "So, um, IkindahaveapenisnowandIdon'tknowwhattodo." Regina chuckled darkly.

"A little slower, dear. I don't understand gibberish."

Emma took a slow breath before repeating her sentence. "I kind of have a penis and I don't know what to do." Her oceanic eyes met black, lustful eyes. "I need help." Regina stepped closer to Emma, her eyes raking her body once more, making Emma incredibly aroused and nervous. She grabbed Emma's wrist and took her upstairs to her bedroom. "Um…what are you doing?"

"Stop talking." Regina closed the door to her bedroom, which Emma had never seen before, but it was elegant and beautiful…just like Regina. The brunette shoved the blonde on the bed. "Are you the reason I woke up from my nap last night with stickiness all over my leg?" Emma's face flushed. "How did that happen?"She pointed to her pants.

"Umm…I have no idea."

"Magic cocks don't just come out of nowhere. What was the last thing you did? Dreamed? Thought?" Regina stalked closer before sitting next to Emma on the bed. The blonde's face a deep shade of red at this point. "Just tell me."

"I was uh, thinking of…um…you. And…kind of imagining…"

"Were you imagining fucking me with your cock Emma?" The way she husked those words made the blonde quake.

"It was more like…fucking you with my fingers, but with thrusting my hips against it."

Regina stared darkly at the younger woman. "Hmm, magic is very tricky, dear. And since you decided to use my body as a way of release, I'm going to use your cock to relive myself." Emma swore her heart had stopped. She pushed Emma all the way back to the headboard before removing her sweatshirt, revealing her white muscle shirt, her nipples pressed hard against the thing clothing. Regina pulled her sweatpants down greedily, revealing her hard cock. "Oh my," the brunette wet her lips, fixating her eyes on the appendage. It was a rather good size, if Regina had to guess, it would have been at least eight inches or so. "Just look at you so hard already. Have you no shame?" Emma wanted to so desperately speak, but no words came out. "I'm going to use your cock the way you used me. I'm going to get myself off. You're not going to say a word about it, and then, we're going to go to bed." Regina lay on her stomach, before licking her hand in the most erotic way the blonde had ever seen. She placed her wet hand onto Emma's hard cock and began to stroke it. _HOLY FUCK!_ "Your punishment is that you don't get to come. I DO." Emma's eyes begged her not to do that before she actually spoke it.

"Regina, please don-ah!"

"Oh, yes. The size of your cock will do just fine." she placed another hand around the hard member before continuing stroking ever so slowly. "I'm going to use this for my own gratification. I'm going to go up and down on your cock, Emma. You're going to fill me until I have a satisfying orgasm. Your cock is mine."

"Oh God!" Emma moaned at the sensations she was receiving from Regina. Her amber eyes were so focused on her and blue eyes were focused on Regina and every single ministration she did. Every word she spoke, she hung onto. Regina gripped her cock tighter, making Emma wince.

"No. You used me earlier. Now, it's my turn." Her hand job was becoming pure, unadulterated torture. "You can't just release yourself to my body and not suffer the consequences. You're going to sleep next to me tonight with your unsatisfied cock. And you better not touch yourself!" Regina's released one hand and the other gripped Emma's tip giving it a few squeezes repetitively, making Emma tense up, gasping for air. _That felt so fucking good!_ "Oh, does that feel good?" Regina asked in the most innocent, high pitched voice she had ever heard. "Am I teasing your head? Ah, ah, ah….ahhh," she gave the most evil, throaty laugh she had ever heard before exhaling onto her sensitive member, moving her hand up and down. "Look how close I am to you Emma. How my mouth is so close to your needy cock." Regina's mouth hovered over her, making direct eye contact. "Mmm, I can't wait to feel you inside of me Emma. All of this," she slid her hand down to the base, wiggling it. "Will be inside of me."

"Fuck Regina!" Emma breathed. It was too much. There was no way she was going to be able to not come. "I don't know if I can do this! You're turning me on so much! Mmm, fuck!"

"I know, but you can and you will. Don't you want to please your queen?" Emma nodded eagerly as she continued on with the hand job. "You know, you're not so helpless. You could get up and leave...walk away right now…Is that what you want?" Emma shook her head breathlessly. "Of course you don't, because you're a dirty little slut." Emma winced at the name, but before she could speak, Regina's hand was pumping fast on her.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD REGINA!" She continued her treatment before she stopped altogether. "FUCK!"

Regina chuckled as she got onto her knees. "Do you really think I'm going to let you come? Again?" She moved her silk shorts to the side, exposing her slick, shaven cunt. Moving over Emma's hard cock. The blonde drooled at the site. It looked so soft, glistening with essence. "I haven't masturbated in months, and you can't even keep your greedy hands and eyes to yourself." Regina took Emma's cock into her hand before tapping it onto her wet cunt, Regina groaning with need. "Tell me, dear. What were you thinking about when you were fucking yourself beside me?" Once again, Emma had no chance to respond. "Was it this?" Regina slowly slid herself onto the blonde with ease. _Fuck me, she's so fucking wet! What is this heaven and hell I'm experiencing?!_ "Mmmm, fuck Emma. You feel so good inside of me!" the brunette moaned. "I'm going to come so hard on your cock. Would you like that Emma?"

"YES!" She hissed. She had no idea how she was going to suffer though this. Emma finally understoofdwhy guys love sex so much…it was fucking glorious. "You're so fucking tight!"

"Mmm, and so wet for you. Can you feel it?" Just when Emma thought she felt pure heaven itself, Regina clenched her cunt onto her cock, making the blonde hitch her breath hazardously. "You're so perfect." She moaned. Regina began bouncing up and down onto Emma, moaning loudly with each up and down motion. She felt so good inside of Regina, her queen. Faster and faster she bounced until she halted, extracting her dripping cunt off her cock. Emma was starting to sweat. The blonde was so close and was thinking of everything to stop herself from exploding into Regina. However, she couldn't stop herself from thrusting into the brunette with each downward motion she made, trying to fuck her deeper.

The regal woman removed her shorts as she propped herself back onto the cock, moaning in pleasure. Soon enough, she extracted her thin shirt as well. Emma could not take her eyes off of her. Her nipples and areolas were a dark color, more than her olive skin. Just as Emma would have imagined. She was so beautiful and sexy, she just couldn't look away. "You're so beautiful." Emma breathed.

Regina smiled genuinely, her eyes thanking her, before continuing to fuck herself. Regina was so far gone, she couldn't even muster a simple 'thank you'. She needed her orgasm desperately. "You better stop squirming if you know what's best for you." Regina leaned down, her chest pressed against Emma's sweaty breast, her mouth hovering over hers. "This is my fucking pleasure." With that being said, she leaned back and began pouncing onto Emma hard and fast, her hands pressed hard against the blonde's breast, using them to steady herself. All Emma could do was watch her breast bounce with her. _Fuck, this is so hard! Ball! Sea! Granny! Ungf!_ Regina's ass slammed into her strong thighs, making it so hard not to come. She wanted to grab her and just fuck her brains out. Regina started tweaking her nipple, making Emma moan loudly. "I'm so fucking close Emma!" she groaned in the most animalistic tone. Faster and harder she went as Emma reached out to touch her, Regina swatted her hand away. "Don't touch me!" Harder and harder she rocked until she felt Regina clench around her, pulsating around her. "OH FUCK EMMA! FUCK YES!" Emma gripped the bedsheets until her knuckles turned white as Regina screamed as loud as she could, coming hard on her cock. It took all of Emma's might, ever single fiber in her being not to implode on the spot, but Regina used to be the Evil Queen and she had magic. She didn't want to piss her off.

She stayed on top of Emma for a while longer, trying to gain her strength, her breath hard and her body slick. Emma felt Regina's cunt twitching on her. It was making her absolutely mad. Regina slid off of her, sliding down to Emma's incredibly hard, painful cock. "Mmm, that was so incredible." Regina husked. "You were so great, you're going to get a reward." Emma's eyes widened, as she watched Regina wrap her full lips around the side of her cock, licking her length before pulling just the tip of her head in her mouth giving it a hard suck. "Mmm, so good."

"FUCK!" Emma screamed.

Regina released the tip was an audible pop before crawling off of the bed, redressing herself. "Now, I can rest peacefully." Emma just stared at her with utter disbelief. She really wasn't going to leave her like this was she?! Regina let out a throaty chuckle. "Don't worry, dear. You'll get your reward tomorrow when I have the energy."

"But-!" Emma started, but with a wave of a hand, Regina put her to sleep. Regina hadn't felt that much pleasure in years, and she planned on having a bit of fun before getting rid of Emma's problem. With a smirk on her face, she lay on her pillow and drifted into a blissful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Emma awoke the next morning, she groaned in pain. When she opened her eyes she panicked momentarily before realizing she was at Regina's… _that infuriating woman! She just put me to sleep! How could-where did these come from?_ When Emma glanced down, she was wearing a pair of navy boxers. They were a bit tighter than she would have liked, then again, her hard on bulging against it wasn't helping either. Emma glanced at the sleeping brunette next to her. She looked like an angel…an evil angel, but an angel.

When Emma stood to use the restroom, she felt Regina's arm fall over her stomach. _UGH! I NEED TO PEE WOMAN!_ Emma removed herself from the grasp, entering the bathroom, but leaving the door open. When Emma removed her incredibly hard member, she groaned in pain as she pressed it downward to relieve herself. Now I truly understand why guys complained abut morning wood. However, one she finished urinating, she wasn't sure what to do. _Do I…put it back in? Do I wipe the tip? What the fuck do I do?!_ Deciding to go the hygienic route, she folded the toilet paper and wiping herself, flushing the toilet as she stood trying to figure out what to do next. _I should just jerk off now and leave._ But when Emma walked into the bedroom, she found a very lustful eyed brunette propped onto her elbow, eyeing Emma darkly. The blonde audibly gulped.

"Feel better?" Regina husked.

"No." Emma furrowed her brows. "I'm in pain."

"Come here." Regina crooked her finger in a come hither motion. Emma stood there hesitantly. "I told you that you would be rewarded for being so good yesterday, now come here." Emma slowly made her way to the bed, Regina leaned forward, pulling Emma down. Regina propped herself on Emma's lap, erupting a groan. "My, my, Miss. Swan. You're still so hard for your queen. I wonder why that is?" She smirked before she rolled her hips once, twice, thrice on her bulging member, causing Regina to moan. Emma hissed in pleasure.

"Are you going to let me be inside you again?"

Regina let out a throaty laugh. "No. I plan on pleasuring you, giving you your release."

Emma groaned. This is not what I had in mind. However, with each roll of her hips, her naked core on her hard cladded cock made her eyes roll to the back of her head as she gasped. "Oh God Regina!"

Regina began moaning louder and louder with each thrust, feeling how hard she had made Emma turned her on considerably. Regina felt herself becoming more and more wet. "Mmm, I'm so wet for you Emma. Too bad you can feel it directly on your cock. You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Fuck yes!"

"Mmm, but this is about you. And I'm going to make you come so hard for me. I may even come myself." She arched her back as her head fell backwards. "Mmm, you feel so good Emma."

"That's so hot!" It wasn't going to take her long. She needed this. Her eyes glanced at Regina's hot core, noticing a large wet spot on her boxers. Emma moaned at the site. "Fuck Regina, it isn't going to take me long."

Regina continued rolling her hips hard until she lifted herself off of Emma. Emma was about to whine, but Regina only lifted herself to turn, exposing her ass to the blonde, thrusting her length in the opposite direction. "You like what you see, dear?"

"Oh God yes!" Emma wanted to slap her ass, but when she went to touch her, Regina backed off, away from her.

"Ah, ah, ah. No touching."

"Oh come on Regina! It will help!"

"No it won't. You're just greedy." Regina's ass fell onto her lap again, causing Emma to grunt in slight pain. "Now, are you going to come for your queen?'

"Turn around! I want to see you." Emma breathed. After a few long, hard, slow thrust on her cock, Regina turned around. The brunette's face was flushed, Emma could tell she was close, just from how she looked. "Can I please touch you?" Emma begged.

Regina smirked as she rolled her eyes, however the way she did it made her look sexy as hell. She grabbed Emma's hands and placed them on her hips. "Fine." Emma immediately pulled her hard and fast against her. Regina's eyes darkened, an evil smirk playing her lips.

"Oh God, please don't fucking stop Regina!"

Regina grabbed Emma's breast, tugging at the taut nipples. "I wouldn't dream of it, dear." Regina rocked against her relentlessly, then placing her hands on the blonde's shoulders, pressing her body against hers for a moment. When their eyes locked, black met dilated green. Their mouths only a hair apart, their breathing ragged against their lips. Regina licked the blonde's open mouth, erupting another moan from the blonde. Regina sat up, feeling her climax building. "Your cock is so fucking hard!" Regina moaned as Emma's nails dug into her bare hips. "Oh fuck Emma! I'm going to come on your dick! Mmmm fuck! Yes!" Her orgasm ripped through her, screaming so loudly, she prayed o one would hear the regal woman. For a moment, Emma thought she had ejaculated, but she was only incredibly wet. Emma finally came undone in ten fold. She felt herself explode in her boxers as she felt a waterfall of wetness from Regina's

"FUUUCCCKKK!" Emma screamed. "Oh shit! Fuck! GINA!" It felt like such sweet release. She didn't stop pulling Regina on her until she felt her essence all over herself.

Regina was breathing heavily as was Emma. She felt herself dripping down her thighs. When Regina caught her breath, she weakly crawled to Emma's face, plopping herself on her mouth. "Clean your queen." Regina breathed. Emma immediately began licking, sucking in her juices and God did she taste good, moaning in response. She felt her arousal rising again, but she wasn't finished with Emma just yet, so she forced herself off of Emma's talented mouth. Regina walked back around the bed, laying between Emma's legs, spreading them apart. When the brunette glanced at the blonde, she noticed the glistening wetness on her chin, the site alone turned her on more than she had ever been in her life. When Regina looked down, she bit her lip, rubbing a hand against the reappearing bulge. "Mmm, let's see how much you've come for me, shall we?" Emma turned a deep shade of red, knowing it was an embarrassing amount. As soon as Regina crooked a finger into the boxers, her eye's shot up whispering, "Oh my," before pulling them down. "Mmmm…Look at the mess you made for me. You're underwear is all ruined." Regina licked her lips making direct eye contact with Emma. "I guess I should clean it up, shouldn't I?" Emma gasped as those perfect lips hovered over her tip. Emma nodded in eagerness. "I mean, this is my doing, so I should help…shouldn't I?" _That fucking voice!_ Emma nodded once more, pleadingly. Regina smirked before she took her into her mouth, sucking slow and hard. Oh how she tasted, she moaned as she sucked.

Emma moaned pathetically loud as she watched the regal woman watch her cock disappear into her mouth. "Oh my fucking God!" She lifted her hips, trying to gain more sensation. She felt the brunette smirk, but held her hips down, sucking harder before letting it go with an audible pop.

"Mmm, you taste so good Emma. I think I want you to come again…but in my mouth. Would you like that?"

"PLEASE!"

Regina chuckled as she took Emma's member back into her mouth, sucking hard and fast. The slurping and the sight of Regina's head bobbing up and down was making her orgasm rise at a rapid pace. With each downward motion Regina did, she moaned, making her cock vibrate. HOLY FUCK! That felt incredible! Suddenly, Regina popped her mouth off of Emma, using her hand in replacement, going at incredibly fast. "You can touch me Emma. I want to feel you come at the back of my throat for me." Was all she whispered before she returned her talented mouth on her, sucking her harder, moaning louder.

Emma knitted her fingers through brown locks, pumping hard into Regina's mouth. As hard as she could until she felt the pre-come spewing from her. "FUCK YES REGINA!" Regina moaned at as Emma came in her mouth, swallowing her drop of Emma as she could. When Emma glanced down at the site, she felt her eyes roll at the back of her head once more, groaning deeply. The sight of Regina Mills on her stomach, her cleavage showing, and Emma's come around the regal woman's mouth, sliding down her chin and onto Emma's thighs could have killed her on the spot. When Emma finally came down from her orgasm, Regina licked her length slowly, making sure she cleaned her properly, making eye contact as she did so. "How are you so fucking sexy?" Emma breathed. A final pop when Regina finished, sliding up the blonde's body, pulling her into a searing, passionate kiss. It was enough to make the world stop. Their own flavor mixing with one another was by far the best thing Emma had ever tasted.

"You're incredible." Regina breathed. When she kissed Emma again, the blonde took her tongue in her mouth, sucking on the muscle, making the brunette groan into the kiss before she growled, "Now, show me how you're going to fuck your queen."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Enjoy the final chapter of this GIP porn! Hope you liked it!**

Emma immediately grabbed the brunette and slammed her down onto the bed. Regina let out a throaty chuckle before her lips were captured by the blonde's. Her tongue dominating her mouth, sucking on Regina's little muscle. The brunette moaned into the kiss as Emma grabbed her breast, pinching and pulling at the hard nipples. "Spread your legs." the blonde demanded. Regina, for once, complied. Emma smirked wickedly into the kiss. "You're so going to pay for what you've done to me." She took Regina's bottom lip between her teeth, making the brunette wince slightly before gasping when she soothed it by sucking on it. "You're going to like it."

"A queen never begs, dear." Regina breathed, not convincing at all.

Emma gave an evil laugh. "You will for me." Emma took the member into her hand before sliding it inside of Regina. Her mouth forming a perfect O shape. The blonde groaned in pleasure. "You feel so fucking good." She started off slow, than began thrusting faster and faster. With each pump inside of the queen, Regina felt herself nearing her orgasm. Regina wrapped her legs around the blonde, her nails digging deep into her shoulders. Emma began to feel Regina's walls clench and unclench. She grinned before stopping all together, pulling herself out. The loss made Regina's breath hitch. Just as she was about to ask her what she was doing, Emma settled herself between the regal woman's legs, sucking each lip incredibly slow then up her slit. Regina let out a loud groan. Their pace had went from one extreme to the next. Emma wouldn't settle on a set rhythm, and it was driving Regina completely mad.

"Miss. Swan!" She groaned, her voice laced with annoyance. "If you don't make me- _AH!_ " Emma nipped at her labia, then ran her tongue over it, smirking at Regina. "Make me come!"

"No. you deserve to pay for what you did to me! Torturing me like that. I think this punishment suits you."

Regina groaned as she rolled her hips, trying to get more friction. "Fuck me, Emma!"

"Not until you beg." Regina bit her tongue, disobeying what her body do desperately needed. "I should just leave you here." Regina's eyes went wide. "But I'm not mean like you. I just need to hear you say 'Please make me come, Emma.' And I'll give you exactly what you want."

Well, she was halfway there. She just needed to say please…which she wasn't sure if she could…right now. Regina continued to buck, receiving no satisfaction. She huffed and squirmed until Emma gripped her hips and flipped her onto her stomach, lifting her ass into the air. "You will beg for me, I guarantee it. If not, better for me." Emma rubbed her hard member onto the back of Regina's opening, moaning at the feeling before slowly pushing it in, but not moving. Both women let out a breathy groan at the sensation. Emma smirked to herself as she slapped the regal woman on the ass. Regina gasped, wanting to kill her alone, but at the same time, she didn't want it to stop. Emma continued to spank her until both cheeks were a glorious red and that's when she gripped the queen's hips and began fucking her relentlessly.

Regina held on for dear life as she felt herself shake. She had never been so aroused in her life and she couldn't take it anymore. The way Emma was handling her turned her on way too much. Her limbs were shaking, her core was burning, she needed to come. She needed her release. "Em- _AH!_ Please!" Regina cried, hating herself in this moment. "Please let me come."

Emma smirked as she grabbed a fistful of short brown locks, leaning forward to where her breast were pressed up against her back and whispered hotly into her ear, "As you wish, your majesty." The blonde tweaked her nipples a few more times as she nipped and sucked on Regina's neck, causing the woman beneath her to growl in pleasure.. When Emma leaned back up, she didn't let go of her hair and just continued to fuck her senseless. Her orgasm was rising to a complete high until she felt her some climaxing.

"FUCK! YES!" Emma cried.

Regina's walls tightened around Emma's cock, her orgasm ripping through her body, screaming the blonde's name over and over, each time getting louder and louder. "Emma! EmMA! EMMA!"

The blonde continued to slam into Regina until she was spent, and until Regina came down from her high. When she pulled out of Regina, she fell to the side of the bed, breathing rapidly. Regina flopped onto her stomach, already missing the contact of Emma inside of her. It was the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced.

When Regina glanced over to Emma, the blonde was glaring at herself. Her member had disappeared. _Well, that was fun while it lasted,_ the brunette thought. "Now do you feel better?" Regina sighed.

"SO much better."

Regina shook her head and chuckled darkly. "Just so you know, dear…I'm never going to let you do what you did to me ever again."

Emma's brows rose up. "W-what do you mean? You enjoyed it."

"Perhaps…but I don't like being told to beg for my pleasure. So, if you want to do this again, you will remember this wisely." Regina rolled over to the blonde, wrapping her arm around her waist. The mood suddenly becoming intimate. Emma stiffened at the affection for a moment before settling in and placing her arm around the brunette.

"Huh, who would have guessed the queen likes to cuddle after sex."

Regina met Emma's playful gaze with a glare. "Shut up." She seethed. "Before I change my mind and make you leave."

"Aw, but you don't want that now do you. I'm a great cuddler!"

"Miss. Swan, if you don't-"

"Shutting up."

"Thank you."

The two women lay in an embrace for a long moment before Emma got too wrapped up into her thoughts. "Regina?"

The brunette sighed dramatically. "What?"

"Why are you doing this with me? I mean, not that I'm complaining, but…is this going to be a one time thing? Or…what's happening?"

Regina extracted herself from the blonde, wrapping herself in the throw that was on the floor. She leaned against her headboard pinching the bridge of her nose, letting out another sigh. "Why must you make things so complicated? Can't you just enjoy the moment?"

"I am! I just…want to know. Because if this is a one time thing, I'll just…get out of your hair. You know?" when Emma received no response, she sighed as she began to stand to her feet, but Regina stopped her by grabbing her wrist. When the blonde turned she was met with mixed signals in her eyes. "What?" her tone harsher than the last. "This is obviously the first and last time this is going to happen. So why don't I just do you a favor and leave?"

"Emma…I…I don't want you to go." Regina's voice small. "I don't know how to explain it, but I feel something for you and I have enjoyed your company for the past twenty four hours."

"Regina Mills…are you saying you like me?" Emma's expression went from anger, to coy.

"Must you ruin every moment?!" Regina snapped, causing Emma to jump backwards slightly. Regina took another breath. "Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying."

Emma's lips turned into an upward smile before plopping herself down to the brunette, wrapping her arms around her tightly. "Welp, that's good, because I like you too! I mean, I didn't grow a dick because I was thinking about just anyone!"

Regina sufficed a chuckle before placing her arm around the blonde. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Fuck my brains out? Make me yours?"

Regina quickly pinned the blonde down, pressing her body against hers. "Yes, that is exactly what I plan to do with you." Regina seared her into a kiss as the began to make passionate love for the rest of the day.


End file.
